Nada
by GabZ
Summary: Bruscamente sus bóxers fueron bajados, cayendo al piso. Permaneció quieto, mirando a su alrededor, buscando al atrevido que hizo eso “Nada” Miró hacía abajo, donde su prenda yacía, no estaba solo, eso era seguro...One–Shot. Yaoi. Lemon.


**Nada **

_Advertencia – Yaoi (Chicos en situaciones algo candentes) _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capítulo Único – Sueños **

– alguien explíqueme ¿Qué hacemos en Japón, en una tienda de cosas CHINAS?.. – ladró Boris, jalando algo que parecía estirarse.

– Boris, si no vas a comprar, no toques – Sergei le dio un leve golpe en la mano.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a comprar?... – le regresó el golpe al rubio y sus manos volvieron a mover el objeto.

Más alejado de los dos, otro ruso peliazul, con los brazos cruzados miraba los estantes con extrañas figurillas.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?... – un joven chino, de cabellos negros y ojos dorados llamó suavemente.

– hn – ignoró, pasando aun su mirada rojiza por las estatuillas, llegando ahora a las pociones.

– ¿Sabes brujería?... – notó el interés del ruso por los líquidos.

– basura – arrugó la nariz – ¡Imbéciles!.. ya vayámonos – le dio la espalda al chino, caminando hacía sus amigos.

– ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que podías dar ordenes?... – Boris lanzó el objeto al estante, tirándolo al piso.

– ¡Anda la osa!... – expresó el rubio.

– ¿Cuál osa?... – el pelilavanda confundido preguntó – si le pegué al estante ¿De donde ves una osa?... – gruñó – ¿DÓNDE ANDA LA OSA?... ¡Yo le veo cara de perro!... –

– hay Boris.– el ojiazul negó con la cabeza – si lo rompes lo pagas – asintió.

– no se preocupen – otro chino los llamó, asustándolos un poco.

– ¿Entonces?... rompió algo de – Kai se inclinó, tomando la figurilla – 20,000 ¥ – lo levantó.

– no se preocupen – repitió, tomando el objeto de la mano de Kai, sus manos rozando los dedos del peliazul – además, por hoy vendimos suficiente como para ser capaces de reponerlo – sonrió, este era otro chico, cabello más largo, el tono negro brillaba, como nunca lo había visto el ojicarmín, su complexión delgada y una altura adecuada para ser oriental.

– hn – cruzó sus brazos y desvió la mirada – ya nos vamos – repitió.

– ¡Ya te lo dije, Kai!... no das orden… –

– ya vayámonos – otra voz llamó, un cuerpo apareció atrás del chino – han creado suficientes problemas, y aun debemos llegar a comer – el pelirrojo no dio oportunidad de reprochar más, simplemente lo siguieron fuera de la tienda.

– bueno y… ¿Alguien compró algo?... – el rubio lanzó la pregunta al aire.

– todo era basura – el bicolor gruñó.

– yo iba entrando – Yuriy no los volteó a ver – sólo seguí el sonido de algo rompiéndose y el escándalo – curveó una de las comisuras de sus labios.

– yo rompí algo y no lo pagué, je – Boris sonrió orgulloso.

Un bote con una sustancia dorada yacía en el bolsillo de uno, pálidas manos lo sostenían y acariciaban con los dedos, una sonrisa lasciva cursó sus labios, expresión que nadie más vio.

**μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ**

– no vendí nada – se quejó Rai, viendo como su amigo ponía la pieza rota en el mostrador.

– yo si – sonrió complacido, mostrando una vacía caja dorada.

– ¡Rei!... ¡Eso no debía venderse!... – se alarmó, sus ojos dorados abiertos como nunca – ¿Y si lo utilizan para algo… –

– tranquilo – Rei abrió sus ojos, revelando dos profundas orbes negras, brillantes y hermosas – no lo utilizarán para algo malo – susurró, sus ojos volviendo al dorado color.

– si Tao se entera… –

– no lo hará, además, pagó lo suficiente como para irnos de vacaciones – sonrió, mostrando uno de sus afilados y blancos colmillos.

**μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ**

– Entonces fue cuando me gritaron la grosería – Boris cerró sus ojos.

– ¿Qué te gritaron?... – el pelirrojo recargó sus codos en la mesa, mirando fijamente a su compañero.

– Bishnonen – gruñó. Ivanov tanto Hiwatari no pudieron tragar la carcajada.

– Bishonen, imbécil – rió Kai, alejando su vaso para no escupir lo que tomaba.

– jaja, eso… no es… – comenzó el lobo, entre carcajadas – grosería ja – su estómago se quejó por el esfuerzo.

– significa chico lindo en japonés – Sergei, serio, desde una silla pegada a la pared informó.

– ¿Y tu porque tan serio?... – preguntó molesto el ojiverde, ignorando a sus acompañantes que aún se ahogan con sus risas.

– tengo sueño – se levantó – buenas noches – les dio la espalda, saliendo de la cocina.

– jaja Bishnonen jaja grosería jaja – su silla se fue hacía atrás, un pelirrojo cayó al piso sobre su espalda, Kai sólo vio dos piernas moverse en el aire, aumentando su risa.

– jaja otro… jaja estúpido – se dobló, sosteniendo su estómago con los brazos.

– hn, que se les suban las pulgas – tomó su plato vacío, lanzándolo a la cabeza del ojicarmín, antes de levantarse y marcharse también a su habitación.

– ¿Kai?... – aun sentado en una silla volteada, mirando el techo – dejó de ser gracioso – susurró.

– a mi me dolió – sacudió con su mano los restos de plato roto de sus cabellos, un manchón diminuto de sangre en sus dedos.

– pero se siente bien – suspiró – reír contigo – sonrió dulcemente.

– sólo es risa, estúpido – se levantó de su silla – levántate – pateó con suavidad el hombro del ojiazul.

– ya voy – se recargó en sus codos, golpeando la pierna de Hiwatari.

– me voy a dormir – pateó otra silla.

– si, buenas noches – miró al ojicarmín salir de la cocina, aun sentado en el piso – Kai – susurró – que descanses – dijo para si mismo, suavemente.

**μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ**

– estúpido Kuznetzov – secó su cabello, después de haberse enjuagado la leve herida – me lleva la… – omitió cualquier obscena palabra. Levantando su rostro para verse en el espejo. Movió su rostro, buscando todos los ángulos, encontrándose que no tenía ningún defecto – buenas noches, Kai – susurró, apagando las luces del baño.

**μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ**

Sonrió, abriendo el bote, dejando que el olor de la sustancia dorada llegara a sus fosas nasales.

Su seria mirada analítica, volvió a ver por la ventana, las estrellas brillaban hermosamente en el cielo, la luna llena daba una ilusión romántica, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, empinando el bote en su boca, bebiendo rápido el amargo sabor de la sustancia.

**μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ**

Puso llave a la puerta, las luces apagadas no dejaban ver nada, con su ropa de dormir, que constaba de un bóxer en su cuerpo, caminó a la ventana, abriendo las cortinas para que la luz de la luna iluminara la habitación.

Sus ojos carmín miraron las estrellas, un suspiró escapó de su garganta. El día había sido pesado, dar vueltas por todo Japón, para mostrarle a sus 'amigos' rusos lo que les diera tiempo de ver, y para colmo, un sádico pelipatinado rompiendo todo a su paso por mera diversión.

– _"Pero, finalmente, a descansar"_ – sonrió, soltando las cortinas – ¿Qué demoni… – bruscamente sus bóxers fueron bajados, cayendo al piso. Permaneció quieto, mirando a su alrededor, buscando al atrevido que hizo eso.

Nada.

Miró hacía abajo, donde su prenda yacía, se iba a inclinar par volverla a poner, pero se congeló antes. Y se volvió a parar.

– ¿Quién anda ahí?... – gritó fuertemente, no caería en eso, era peligroso agacharse sin nada cubriendo sus glúteos.

Nada.

– ya alucinas, Hiwatari – tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se inclinó, cuando sus manos estaban a punto de tomar la prenda, sintió ser jalado agresivamente hacía atrás. Su espalda golpeó la pared y sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso. Se alarmó, su cuerpo desnudo se mantenía suspendido en el aire.

Se agitó, intentando liberarse, sintiendo como si brazos lo rodearan de la cintura, manteniéndolo contra la pared, besos comenzar a repartirse en su cuello, su pezón siendo pellizcado incitantemente, pero su mirada no percibía nada, ni siquiera una sombra contra la cual golpear y liberarse.

Algo rodeó su miembro, comenzando a estimular, cerró uno de sus ojos, ante la deliciosa sensación, sus manos buscaron aferrarse a algo, sintiendo frente a él un cuerpo, al cual se abrazó.

Succiones se hicieron presentes en su cuello, ganando corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron cada rincón de su piel. Suspiró escandalosamente, sabiendo de antemano que había caído dormido en un apasionado sueño, una salida para descarar esa frustración que cierto chico le causaba – _"Qué mejor que disfrutar"_ – pensó gimiendo, al sentir como todo daba vueltas y de pronto su espalda se encontraba contra la mesa del escritorio, todo volando al piso para darle espacio de acomodarlo.

– hn… ¡Ohh Cielos!... – arqueó su espalda, algo húmedo hizo presión en la punta de su miembro. Abrió más sus piernas, dando espacio a que lo que fuera lo hiciera de nuevo, que rodeara toda su hombría con esa deliciosa sensación.

La húmeda cosa comenzó a recorrer su piel, mientras algo acariciaba sus caderas, manteniéndolo en su lugar, evitando que las levantara, evitando que el peliazul buscara más contacto.

Abrió su boca, dejando pesados jadeos salir, su mirada carmín desenfocarse, sus manos de nuevo aforrándose a lo que fuera que le acariciaba su intimidad, temblando deliciosamente al sentir como la humedad de golpe lo envolvió por completo – ¡AHHH!... – gritó en éxtasis, apretando sus ojos, sus piernas se tensaron.

Comenzaban a acariciar su piel, masturbar su excitación, con cuidado pero con fervor, arrancando sonidos ahogados de su garganta, sus ojos, de nuevo abiertos, intentando ver con quien o con que estaba, la luna lo iluminaba todo, y aún nada era visible entre sus piernas.

Sonrió pervertidamente, era como autosatisfacerse sin necesidad de gastar energías, sólo yacer ahí y que la nada lo tocara, lo excitara y lo extasiara. Sensaciones se arremolinaban en su entrada, sus músculos tensos necesitaban ser atendidos, inclusive su mente podía imaginar como si estuvieran jugando con esa parte recóndita de su cuerpo.

Su mente demasiado perdida en sensaciones, dejaba imaginar dedos introduciéndose en él – ¡Vamos!... – gritó desesperado, los delgados dedos no le llenaban, su cuerpo gritaba por más.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, borrosamente logró ver la cama a lo lejos, su pervertida sonrisa se amplió, sus manos se cerraron en la orilla del escritorio, y sus piernas intentaron alejar las sensaciones de su cuerpo, como pudo logró ponerse de pie, apresurando el paso para llegar a su cómoda cama, y terminar ahí su noche, pero una fuerza lo alcanzó antes, derrumbándolo en el piso, sobre su estómago, el frío mosaico haciendo constaste con su cálida piel.

Jaló la alfombra, en un vano intento por arrastrarse y alejarse de la fuerza que lo retenía, pero se vio frustrado su intento al sentir algo comenzar a jugar con el anillo de entre sus glúteos...

Mordió su labio inferior, apretó los puños, relajando su cuerpo, abriendo sus piernas, esas sensaciones eran las mismas que lograba cuando jugaba con su vibrador, sus ojos de nuevo intentaban localizarlo, se sorprendió cuando lo vio, ahí, bajo la cama, en su caja, cuando se dio cuenta que no lo tenía, que no era su juguete rojo el que comenzaba a amenazar con invadirlo por dentro.

De nuevo revisó su espalda, buscando a alguien, al causante de su estado, al que buscaba tomarlo y hacerlo disfrutar, pero no había nadie... – ¡Sea lo que seas!... – jadeó, levantando los glúteos – ¡Hazlo YA!... – pidió, recargando el peso de la parte inferior de su cuerpo en sus rodillas, su intimidad al aire, en espera de la embriagante sensación de ser tomado.

Separó más sus rodillas – ¡YA!... – repitió desesperado, su cuerpo sin preparación gritaba por atención, su mimbro de nuevo comenzó a sentir ajenas caricias – ¡MMMHHHH!... – gimió, relamiendo sus labios, su propia mano colocándose también sobre su erección, sintiendo una tersa superficie bajo ella, guiándola para masturbarlo con más velocidad.

Sus oídos deseosos de escuchar también jadeos de alguien más, comenzaron a percibir ruidos de satisfacción – ¡Grita!... – ordenó necesitado, lanzando sus glúteos hacía atrás, sintiendo la punta de algo grande amenazando con entrar – ¡Tómame!... – continuó.

– ¿Listo?... – un sensual susurro llegó a su oído, la humedad lo cubrió en la oreja, abrió los ojos asustado, distrayendo su tarea para volver a revisar los alrededores, regresando a su mundo sensual cuando un agudo dolor en su interior lo invadió.

– ¡Demonios!.. – maldijo, eso era mucho más grande que su vibrador, más largo y ancho de lo que esperaba, apretó el puño que descansaba en el piso, intentando absorber la nada agradable sensación. Se movió hacía adelante, buscando sacar lo que fuera que lo había invadido, cuando la sensación de vacío le llegó, se lanzó con fuerza hacía atrás – ¡VAMOS!... – gritó, frustrado de no haberle dado a su punto.

La fuerza rodeó su cintura, atrayéndolo hacía atrás, levantándolo del piso, para sentarlo sobre el objeto que había dentro del chico, levantando el peso del peliazul, para dejarlo caer y llegar más adentro en él.

– ¡SII… ASÍ!... – puso sus manos a sus costados, sus uñas enterrando piel imaginaria, su boca abierta, ahogada en sonidos provenientes de su garganta.

**μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ**

Se dirigió molesto hasta la puerta, tocando desesperado, golpeando con su pie el piso – ¡HIWATARI!... – gritó, volviendo a tocar, última oportunidad para el peliazul de abrir – ¡Tu desayuno se va a… – abrió la puerta, notando la habitación sumida en oscuridad, cosas tiradas por doquier, la cama deshecha y vacía… – ¿Kai?... – preguntó, buscando con sus ojos verdes al dueño del lugar – ¡Ivanov!... – llamó a su líder, dando pasos dentro del lugar, caminando hacía el baño.

– ¿Suce…. – dejó de tallar con la toalla sus rojizos cabellos, mirando también la misma habitación – ¿Boris?... – preguntó, mirando al peliplatinado abrir la puerta del baño y asomarse.

– vacío – informó, asomando la cabeza.

– ¿Kai?... – el ojiazul entró más apresurado al lugar, buscándolo por el piso, encontrándose con un bulto tras la cama.

– ¿Eso es Kai?... – Kuznetzov se posó a su lado. Ivanov removió la toalla de sus cabellos, y la colocó en sus hombros, dejando libres sus manos para poder jalar un poco las sábanas y poder responder la pregunta de su compañero.

Cabellos azules brincaron a la vista, después un tranquilo rostro dormido se vio siendo descubierto al jalar el pedazo de tela.

– eso parece – respondió, jalando más la sábana para destaparlo más.

– ¿Está desnudo?... – el ojiverde se inclinó también.

– eso parece – repitió, dejando de destapar al desnudo ojicarmín.

– con permiso – tomó la sábana, levantándola para poder ver el perfecto cuerpo del chico.

– ¡.¿Cuál es tu problema?.!... – Yuriy preguntó alarmado, pero tampoco pudo apartar su mirada de tan firme trasero.

– ¡Vaya!... en verdad tiene el ego enorme – Boris parpadeó, mirando casi sin respirar.

– ¿Ya revistaste a Sergei?... –

– Tienes extraños gustos, yo prefiero a Kai –

– ¡Boris!... no me refería a eso… ¿Qué demonios le estás revisando?... –

– ahh – Boris miró fugazmente al pelirrojo – también lo llamé a desayunar y tampoco ha salido, después de ver a este pajarit… err… tipo… iba a ir por Sergei… – comentó.

– ¿Y si está igual?... –

– te toca ir, pero no lo destapes mucho –

– ¡Boris!... –

– bueno, bueno, si está igual de cansado, sólo significa una cosa – miró al bello durmiente – son amantes, y se gustan, se acuestan y se tocan – farfulló.

El ojicarmín comenzó a agitarse, dando señal de que despertaba, tanto el ojiazul como el peliplatinado se pusieron de pie, preparándose para correr si era necesario.

– ¿Qué… – miró a los chicos parador a su lado – ¿Ivanov?... ¿Kuznetzov?... – preguntó, sentándose en el piso, analizando la habitación, encontrándolo todo enorme a su alrededor. Miró hacía abajo, dándose cuenta que estaba recostado en el piso… – ¿Pero… – se miró a su mismo, viendo su desnudez…

– ¿Y ahora?... – Yuriy pregunto.

– ¡Huye!... – brincó la cama para salir lo más apresurado posible del cuarto.

– ¿Huh?... – vieron a Boris huir, la mente del peliazul aun no despertaba, pero cuando lo hizo – ¡Te voy a matar!.. – se levantó indignado, tapando su cuerpo con la sábana.

Una mancha roja se vio salir corriendo del cuarto, al que sabía no debió entrar sin permiso, una mancha azul le siguió, pasando frente a una puerta que se abría, dejando ver a un rubio bostezando, sus ojos azules mirando a Kai correr tras sus compañeros en muy poca ropa.

– ¿Qué onda?... – se preguntó a su mismo, casi babeando al ver esas firmes piernas al descubierto sin ningún tipo de trabajo para desnudarlo – debo despertar tarde más seguido… –

**μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ ¿FIN?** **μ **–––– **μ **–––– **μ**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**


End file.
